


Prom?

by Xenosclaws



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cute, Daddy Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Xeno’s family loves Stanley, i don’t know I just love them and I want more content of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenosclaws/pseuds/Xenosclaws
Summary: It was nearing the end of the school year and the school just won their last big football game so everyone was in high spirits and happy. Parties were happening left and right and all the students and teachers were in really good moods. Everything was going great, even better for the two love birds known as Stanley Snyder and Xeno Wingfield.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Prom?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic in like years. It’s pretty cliche but I hope you enjoy it anyway! The idea came from the song Marty McFly by Luke Christopher and I don’t know why or how it just did! Also way to go unoriginal title- I’m sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer. I suck at punctuation… so I hope that isn’t too much of an issue I’m trying my best! Also I have no idea how football works. I hate sports… sorry if I completely messed that up lol.

It was nearing the end of the school year and the school just won their last big football game so everyone was in high spirits and happy. Parties were happening left and right and all the students and teachers were in really good moods. Everything was going great, even better for the two love birds known as Stanley Snyder and Xeno Wingfield. 

On the night of the football game Xeno was sitting anxiously in one of the front benches, it was night time and they were at the very end of the game. Their school was one point behind the other school and it was Stanley’s shot to turn the game around, and he did. Stanley ran his heart out to the other side of the field completely dodging the other players and made a touchdown, Xeno, the crowd, the cheerleaders and the whole school shouted and screamed from excitement. 

Stanley grinned big once he heard the cheers, he then took off his helmet and looked over at his other team members as if to signal to do something, they all nodded in unison and went to the benches to get a big cloth like sign but didn’t unfold it yet. Max and Carlos who sat next to Xeno got the signal from Stanley and immediately shot up 

“Uh! Xeno! Come with us right now” Carlos said while quickly grabbing Xeno’s arm Max grabbed the other 

“What? I’m not going anywhere! Are you guys insane!? Stanley just won the most anticipated game of our school lives! I-“ 

Max interrupted “No no just trust us we need to go now!” Max and Carlos both gave a nod to each other and then dragged him out of the bleachers and started down the steps and walked down to the field. Xeno at this point was genuinely confused as to why they were taking him out into the field but he gave up trying to come up with reasons

They eventually made it to Stanley who had a big smile on his face once he saw Xeno. Carlos and Max put Xeno right in front of Stanley and then quickly backed away 

Stanley then spoke “hey” 

Xeno smiled back at him, his heart skipping a beat when he spoke. “hello, are you going to tell me why Max and Carlos dragged me out here?” he said with a chuckle 

Stanley put his arm around Xeno and pulled him close “oh.. just for a little something… an important question...” 

Stanley nodded at his teammates who were holding the cloth. They nodded back and unfold the cloth which said in big black letters “Prom?” Once Xeno saw the sign his eyes got big and the crowd cheered even louder. 

“Stan..” 

Stanley placed a kiss on his head “so? Is that a yes?” 

Xeno sighed heavily but smiled “of course it is idiot” he then reached up, wrapped his arms around Stanley’s neck and kissed him softly.

Stanley kissed back and moved his hands down to Xenos hips, the whole crowd cheered even more. Stanley’s teammates all high-fived and Carlos and Max sighed in relief that it all worked out.

—————————

Time passed and everyone was going home, thankfully Xeno’s and Stanley’s houses were just across the street from the school so they walked home together, hands linked and Xeno’s head on Stanley’s shoulder with Stanley’s letterman jacket around him.

“You know.. I’m really proud of you..” Xeno said with a small smile “you’ve practiced so hard since freshman year and now we’re seniors, you’re definitely going pro. Someone has to pick you” 

Stanley let out a chuckle “Yeah well… I’m sure I have a lot of competition buuut…” he squeezed Xeno’s hand “maybe if I have my lucky charm with me and show up to all my future games?” 

Xeno looked up at him with a bigger smile “you know I will Stan. I’ll be with you every step of the way.” 

Stanley smiled again “that’s all I could ever ask for Xe” he leaned over and kissed Xeno’s head. 

They reached Xeno’s house first and Xeno was about to take the jacket off to give it back before Stanley stopped him 

“Keep it I’ll get it later” he winked 

Xeno got what he meant by the wink and nodded “I’ll see you later then” he reached up and gave Stanley a small kiss before going to unlock his door. 

Stanley waved at him and watched him get inside before going right next door and opening his door. 

Once inside Stanley quietly tried to sneak past his dad to go up to his room but sadly it didn’t work out.

“Son? Are you home?” A raspy voice called out to him 

Stanley sighed “yeah I am pops what’s up?” 

“Heard you won the game today” 

“I did. Is that all you heard?”

Stanley’s dad sighed “I also heard you asked that boy out to prom. You know how I feel about that Stanley” 

Stanley rolled his eyes “I’m 18 dad. I’m moving out in a few months after graduation to a dorm room, You can’t keep me from Xeno, I love him and you’re going to just have to accept that or get out of my life it’s that simple” 

His dad got up and Stan immediately moved back afraid of what he’d try to do this time, seeing all the beer bottles around Stanley was ready to bolt if needed.

“Y’know you’re really fucking stubborn. And I’m sick of your goddamn attitude” 

“Then let me get out of your way then” Stanley started to go up the stairs 

“Just like your mother” 

Stanley stopped 

“Don’t you fucking mention her you have no right” 

Stanley’s dad waved him off 

Stanley ran up the stairs and went into his room.

He took a deep breath. 

‘Almost lost your cool there Stanley.. don’t give him what he wants..’ 

He then went to his window and saw Xeno’s light on. He smiled 

“guess it’s time” 

He jumped out of his own window and climbed down and then jumped the fence that was separating their two houses and started to climb Xenos house up to his window. Thank god Stanley was an athlete. He had to do this multiple times. Well not that he had to, he wanted to. 

When Xeno opened his door his mom was up reading one of her books. She looked up though once she heard the door open “oh! Xeno! You’re finally here I was starting to get worried honey” Xeno smiled at her “I’m fine mom Stanley was just walking me home from the game.. he asked me to prom.” He said with a big smile on his face

She smiled brightly “ooooh he’s so good to you.. I’m sort of jealous… your dad only walked me home once!” Xenos dad walked in from the kitchen “it was not only once honey! I remember it being at least… two times!” 

Xeno chuckled “well I’ll let you two handle that. I’m going to go get some homework in” he said as he started to climb the steps. Xenos mom waved “oh okay honey! Don’t stay up too late, you have finals tomorrow!! Also did you say yes?” Xeno nodded “I know mom I won’t I won’t and.. of course i did” 

Once Xeno made it up to his room he turned the light on and put his bag on his desk. He decided to put on Stanley’s jacket. It was chilly and he really missed him already. 

Few moments later he heard a knock on his window Xeno’s face brightened up and he quickly walked over to open the window knowing it was Stanley 

Stanley smiled at him and then hopped in his room 

“Hello there future NASA employee” Stanley said as he got closer to Xeno 

Xeno smiled “hello future pro football player, I missed you..” 

“Hmm is that why you have my jacket on? It looks better on you then it does me maybe I’ll let you keep it” he placed his forehead on Xeno’s 

“Stan I couldn’t.. this has memories of your team and past games..” 

“Xe… you’re the best part about those memories so seeing you wear it will only make it better. Keep it I don’t need it anymore since tonight was my last game” 

Xeno nodded “fine.. okay” 

“Now.” He picked Xeno up and let him wrap his legs and arms around him “Let me do what I came to do” 

Xeno gave a small gasp as he was picked up “Stan!” He said in a loud quiet whisper 

Stanley smirked and then started to kiss him deeply.

Xeno still couldn’t get over that Stanley was really his and that they’ve been a couple since freshman year. Eventually Xeno’s thoughts become hazy and before he knows it he’s completely under Stanley’s trance. 

—————————

The next morning Xeno is woken by his mom knocking on the door. “Honey?” He sat up “y-yes mom?” He looked over to see a half naked Stanley still on his bed. He panicked “S-Stan!” He quietly whispered 

“I was just letting you know I’m fixing breakfast!! You should invite Stanley over! He’s fun to talk to” she giggled before leaving without coming into his room

He took a deep breath 

“I’m fun to talk to huh?” Stanley smirked 

Xeno looked back over to him “you idiot you were supposed to leave before morning.” he playfully pushed him 

Stanley just smiled and pushed him back down on the bed and got on top of him “come on I couldn’t just leave you after that… I know you like to cuddle” he teased 

Xeno rolled his eyes but smiled up at him “I suppose I do…” 

Stanley let go of him after he gave him a quick kiss and sat up and stretched “well.. time to go and then… come right back” he got up from the bed and gathered his clothes from the floor “can’t miss out on Ms.Wingfields cooking” he said as he started to get dressed 

“If you declined you might’ve broken her heart my mom loves you” he chuckled Stanley chuckled back

Once Stanley was dressed he went over to the bed where Xeno still was and gave his cheek a kiss “I’ll see you in a few minutes my future prom date” 

Xeno just smiled and nodded and waved to him as he left through the window, soon Xeno got ready and went down the steps and greeted his parents 

“Good morning honey!” His mom said with excitement 

“Good morning” he sat down at the table “Stan should be here soon” as he said that he heard the front door open and there Stanley was in the kitchen doorway “hello Ms and Mr Wingfield” he waved as he took a seat next to Stanley. Both Xeno’s parents greeted him. 

“So heard you asked my son out to prom, Stanley” Xeno’s dad looked at him seriously 

Stanley nodded “um. Yeah I did, is that okay sir?”

Xeno’s mom playfully hit him “John!”

Xeno got a little nervous but also confused his dad never showed any signs of not liking Stanley so why was he acting like this now?

Xeno’s dad switched tones and looked happy “of course it is I’m just teasing but you better treat my boy right on prom night”

Stanley chuckled “ah trust me sir I don’t want to get on the bad side of an attorney” he looked over to Xeno “plus I’d never treat him bad.. I’ll make sure he has a good time sir no need to worry” 

“John! Don’t tease him like that” Xeno’s mom whined 

“It’s my job as a dad I have to scare the prom date!” He laughed 

Xeno sighed in relief and continued to eat his breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be multiple parts! Not sure when I’ll update next but I will try to soon! 
> 
> Feel free to follow my Twitter! Xenosclaws!


End file.
